eykfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Girl, Bad Girl
|english = |dance = Sassy dance |memes = None |showdown opponent = T-ara - I Go Crazy Because of You |showdown result = |Previous = None |Next = Lucifer |headercolor = green |headerfontcolor = white}} The first episode of Kpop Music Mondays was a review of Miss A's music video, "Good Girl, Bad Girl". It was released on 6 September, 2010, and featured Simon, Martina & Spudgy. This episode was called the "Sassy girl edition". Background Until September 2010, content on the Eat Your Kimchi blog and Simon and Martina YouTube channel, consisted mainly of how-to guides on life in Korea. Introduction Simon starts the video off by explaining the rationale behind starting the Kpop Music Mondays series, saying: :: Mondays: no matter where you are in the world, Monday's tend to suck, so we decided to create Music Mondays to uplift our spirits. Every week we're going to review a Kpop music video. Some will be new, some will be old, but all will be awesome. The video Simon states that his favorite part of the video is the flexibility of the members of Miss A, whom Martina tries to imitate, albeit awkwardly. The dance Although Simon and Martina did not officially coin a name for the dance, they described their favorite part as the "sassy" part, hence the dance is presumptively called the "Sassy dance". The English The episode also saw the introduction of an "English meter" as a gauge to rate the level of fluency in the English of a song (and sometimes content of a music video). Simon describes it as "a complex device using special complicated algorithms to calculate the use of English in the song", on a scale of 1 to 5, with 5 being "Totally Makes Sense" and 1 being "I don't get it?!" The English meter uses a blue cursor on the first episode, but changes to a translucent cursor from the 2nd episode onwards. Miss A were given a 5 out of 5 for the English in the song. The showdown The first showdown pitted Miss A against T-ara's I Go Crazy Because of You, on which video was sassier. It was announced in the following episode that Miss A won. Outro Spudgy is seen 'dancing', as his movements are manipulated by Simon, who simultaneously mouths the catchphrase "You don't know me, you don't know me, so shut up boy, so shut up boy". A link to the Eat Your Kimchi website appears at the bottom of the screen as well. Notes Martina mentions in the video that her favorite part is the pink hair belonging to half of Miss A's Chinese duo, Jia. She then deadpans and states, "Not that I like pink," while being dressed in a pink sweater, sporting a pink bag. It is important to note that Martina would later dye her hair pink, sporting mild pink highlights, starting from the July 4, 2011 episode of Kpop Music Mondays, 42 episodes later. KPOP Music Monday Seasons